A device support system, specifically a bipod, has been a staple accessory for many military firearms and used by other firearm enthusiasts. Generally, a bipod supports the front end of a firearm and has two legs that can be placed on the ground, providing stability and support for a weapon when fired. However, a traditional bipod can be bulky, heavy, and difficult to carry. Furthermore, firearm users often need to shoot their firearms in areas that have varying or uneven terrain such as rocky or sandy conditions and traditional bipods do not function well with the varying or uneven terrain.
Therefore there is a need for a device support system that is modular in design and offers the ability to adjust the leg length and leg position or exchange the legs for another accessory altogether so a firearm user can position their firearm in an optimal firing position, regardless of the terrain or surface.